Apollon
Apollon is the current Chief God of Mount Olympus and the God of Sun and Music. Appearance Apollon has a black curly hair and rare orange eyes. He wears a chiton, a Greek clothing. Personality Apollon appeared to have a serious personality. As a Music God, He is also very fond of music as he express to Issei he likes the Oppai Dragon song. Apollon shown to make jokes as told his friend Vidar that he would become a cupid. Plot Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Apollon first appears in Volume 23, along with his teammate Vidar and meets Vali Lucifer, Issei Hyoudou, and Genshirou Saji. Apollon warns them that Hades is up to no good again. After the talk Apollo say they won't go easy on them when they fight in a match at the Azazel Cup. Apollon reappeared in Volume 25, appearing in the outskirts of Asgard, joining Vidar in his hideout to discuss about his marriage to Rossweisse. Vidar reveals to Apollon that he has no intention to make Göndul’s granddaughter his bride, instead he wishes to further her relationship with Issei. Apollon became exasperated of Vidar’s intention and joking stated that Vidar became a cupid for Issei and Rossweisse. Apollon then asked what will Vidar do after they win which Vidar told in the drunken state he will find the fault and return Rossweisse to Issei. During the Rating Game, Apollon waited on large floating island for Issei and his team to arrive as Apollon faced off against Xenovia, Irina and Nakiri. Apollon engaged with Nakiri in hand to hand combat as the two female swordsman joined the fray. He easily countered Xenovia's assault with Excalibur as he easily repelled Nakiri's Touki bullets and Irina's Hauteclere holy aura. Counterattacking, Apollon punched Xenovia with his fist that was filled with light, he noticed Excalibur's scabbard which allowed Xenovia to withstand his blow. Impressed, he praised their lineup against him, saying that they had chosen the most suitable members of their team to face him as they continued to battle. Apollon appeared alongside Typhon to aid Vidar against Issei, stating that he did not manage to retire Xenovia due to Excalibur's scabbard so the instead trapped her in a cage of light. When Typhon asked about where Artemis was, Apollon responded that his sister was still fighting as Fafnir's will was still protecting Asia. As Apollon witnessed Ddraig's resurrection and him overwhelming Typhon, Apollon jumped in to protect the King of Monsters by launching a blast of light as Ddraig easily deflected his attack and overpower his defensive magic circle with Penetrate, sending him flying to Yggdrasil. As he recovered, he wanted to rejoin the fight but was stopped by Xenovia who had escaped his light cage, as she wanted a rematch, which he accepted. Their fight continued until Ddraig retired Typhon. Apollon was mentioned in True Volume 1, giving his approval to the Gremory team about defeating Nyx under the condition they seal her away. Power & Abilites Immense Strength: Being the current chief deity of Greek mythology, Apollon is extremely powerful, being chosen to become the leader of Olympus after Zeus's absence. In Volume 25, he was able to fight and defeat Xenovia wielding Durandal and Excalibur as well using Crimson Destruction Dragonar, Irina who was using Hauteclere and Nakiri in his Dragon Man form. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Apollon possesses immense skill in hand-to-hand combat. Apollon can also coat his physical attacks with light to cause further damage towards Devils. Light Manipulation: As a God of Sun, Apollon is very powerful in using his light-based powers. It stated that Ultimate-class devils won’t stand a chance against his light power and take direct hit from him would be equivalent to a Rating Game retirement. He was able to trap Xenovia in a pillar of light since he could not retire her due to the Excalibur’s scabbard. Divine Aura: Apollon can imbue his punches with his godly aura to further enhance them as well as use it for defense and can release his goldy aura at his opponents. Immense Speed: Apollon was able to dodge Crimson Destruction Dragonar Xenovia as well as Irina's quick slashes and Nakiri's fast paced punches. He was able to dodge Xenovia's Excalibur whip as well as Irina's light whip combo as well as appear in front of Xenovia to punch her. Magic: Apollon has some skills in magic. He can also quickly create defense-type magic Flight: During the events of Volume 25, Apollon has demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air. Trivia *Apollon is very fond of the Oppai Dragon song. Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods and Buddhas Category:Mythological Figures Category:Mount Olympus